Parenting, Video Games, and a First Kiss
by Pulcinella
Summary: Why does Iceland feel so weird around his new friend? Why is Denmark a better parent than Norway? And what's with the game? HongIce, DenNor. Sorry if they're out of character a little bit. J '


_Parenting, Video Games, and a First Kiss_  
"Denmark..." Norway sat up slowly in the bed that he and the Dane shared, having just woken up. It was 10:00 in the evening, the night serene and quiet. It was a busy day for the both of them, and they must've fallen asleep early. Denmark stirred, his boyfriend's sudden motion being the cause. His arms were clasped around the tamer blond's middle, who gently pulled them off. "I have to go put Icey to bed." He was speaking, of course, of his younger brother, who he and the Dane treated as their child. Despite the slight grunt of protest from his boyfriend, Norway stood and began walking down the hall towards Iceland's room. As he neared, he heard the sounds of the TV, mixed with the occasional bit of monologue in the teenager's smooth voice.  
"Yes! Critical hit!" Norway stood, unnoticed as Iceland's eyes were glued to the screen and his fingers darted over the game controller in his hand. He sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the TV, and his violet eyes seemed to have been pried open ten times more than usual.  
"Iceland." He captured his 'son's' attention, but only for a moment. "Icey, it's time for bed." Norway stood fully from where he leaned against the door.  
"Just give me a minute." The tame blond shook his head at the teen's protest, walking over to the TV.  
"No, it's already past your bedtime. Me and your dad fell asleep early, so we forgot. Anyway, c'mon, lights out." Iceland just grunted, causing Norway to give up. He walked back to his own room, where Denmark was sitting up on the bed that shared. "Alright, I can't do it. You try. Good luck, though, he's stubborn." The Dane smiled and advanced down the hall, towards Iceland's room. Having nothing else to do, Norway followed, wanting to see if his boyfriend could accomplish the task.  
"Watch and learn, Norgie," Denmark whispered before walking up in front of the TV. "Iceland, time for bed." Icey grunted and moved his head, trying to see past his 'dad'. Denmark sighed and reached down next to the source of distraction. After clicking a button, the screen went blank and Iceland's previously dilated violet eyes returned to normal size as he looked up in disbelief.  
"Dad! I had to finish that level before tomorrow! How do you expect me to finish now? I didn't even save," the silver-haired teen ranted when he was carried bridal-style to his bed. "I hate you!"  
"Uh, no you don't." Denmark smirked. "I know you don't. Besides, there's no way that you had to finish that level before tomorrow. It's completely irrelevant to survival." Norway, a little impressed at the Dane's superior parenting method, walked over to where they stood, watching as his strong boyfriend plopped Icey down on his bed. Grumbling, but finding nothing else to say, he settled down into the covers and laid there quietly.  
"Alright, Iceland. See ya in the morning." Norway flicked off the lights in the room, and he and Denmark returned to their bed as well.  
After a few minutes of relative silence- aside from occasional feather rustle from Mr. Puffin and his parents' door closing- Iceland slowly rose from his bed. He looked around and grinned before sneaking over to his TV. Cautiously, he turned it on.  
"Thank god Dad didn't turn off the system." The game was right where his parents made him leave it, and he picked up the controller to finish. He ended up staying up all night, playing until he reached the final boss. He beat the game at 5:36 am. Iceland, finally satisfied with himself, walked sleepily to his bed and fell into a deep slumber... That only lasted approximately 30 minutes.  
"Icey, time to get up for school." Denmark leaned over the teen at 6:00 am, attempting to shake him awake. Iceland grunted, wanting to get a real night's sleep, but the Dane he called Dad wouldn't allow it. Finally the blue-eyed blond managed to coax him out of bed, and left the room so his 'son' could get dressed. The teen did what was expected of him, but so sleepily that he almost forgot that the game he beat last night had to go in his backpack. Hastily he packed it, and afraid of being late, rushed out to the bus stop.  
Iceland walked around his high school grounds, thinking to himself about how much he wanted sleep. Suddenly two pale hands clasped over his eyes and that all-too-familiar German accent rang through his ears.  
"Guess who!" Iceland sighed and turned, the albino's hands returning to his sides. Prussia grinned down at his Scandinavian friend, who simply frowned. "So, Emil, ya beat the game?" Iceland nodded and pulled the video game out of his backpack.  
"Beaten and bruised." He handed the case to Gilbert, who stared at him like he never expected a teen that looked like he had stayed up all night to beat a video game. After staring for a while, the albino smiled again.  
"Awesome, brohas!" He slapped Iceland's back so hard that he stumbled forward. "The amazing me couldn't even finish this game in a day!" Emil, who was endlessly tired and just wanted to get some sleep, didn't even notice someone standing behind his loud, obnoxious friend. A dark haired boy looked at Iceland, and Prussia laughed slightly.  
"Who's that?" The silver-haired teen pointed at the boy, Gilbert forcing him to meet his friend.  
"This is Kaoru. Remember how I told you that I would introduce you to someone if you beat the game?" Iceland nodded. "Well, you beat the game, didn't you?" The silver-haired teen smiled and stuck out his hand for Kaoru to take.  
"I'm Emil. I take it you're new? I've never seen you around before." He felt the other boy's hand in his, and watched his face remain neutral as he nodded.  
"Yeah. I like your accent." His voice, too, was accented but with a more Asian feel than Iceland's. The compliment made the latter smile and blush slightly, and their grip on each other's hands loosened before breaking apart altogether.  
"Uh... Thank you, I-I like your accent too..." Iceland, having forgotten his all-night gaming spree, was now more awake than he had been all day. For some reason, he felt a pang of heat pass through his cheeks, causing them to turn a bright red color. His heart skipped a beat quite randomly, Iceland knowing not of the reason.  
"Ah... Thanks." Kaoru's voice sounded happy, but his face disagreed, keeping an emotionless state. This started another wave of blushing and awkwardness for the silver-haired teen he was talking to, who turned his head away in a futile attempt to hide his discomfort.  
"Kesesesese, I'll leave you guys alone." Iceland turned back to his albino friend, his violet eyes begging him to stay, but to no avail. Instead he was forced to look back at the brown-eyed Asian.  
"S-so," he began, thinking that conversation would ease the awkwardness, "I noticed that there are a lot of foreigners at this school. Ah, m-me included, of course..." He didn't want to sound rude, and felt the need to be as nice to his new friend as possible. "Uh... My parents won't mind if you come to my house... You wanna? A-as a welcome to the school, of course..." Kaoru nodded.  
"Sure. I don't really think my dad would care that much. And I barely see my mom anymore. Why not?"  
Emil led his new friend into his house, which was empty due to Norway and Denmark being off at a world meeting. He would've gone as well, being a country, but school didn't permit. His parents (or, rather, Norway) felt that a good education always came first, as opposed to his responsibilities as a country.  
"Uh, m-my parents aren't here right now," he glanced at the clock on the wall, "but they should be back soon." Right on cue, the front door opened to reveal a fighting pair of Nordics, arguing about something-or-other. When Denmark stormed to their room was when Norway noticed that Iceland had a friend over.  
"Oh! Hey, I didn't see you there. I'm Lukas, Emil's... Uh, mom." He blushed slightly as he said the word, a little embarrassed that he was the girl of the relationship. Kaoru looked at him with an endlessly emotionless face.  
"I'm Kaoru. Emil's friend. Today was my first day at his school, so he let me come over. Is that alright?" Norway nodded, then went to go get Denmark.  
"H-hey, Emil's friend... Person." The Dane looked around a bit before continuing. "Name's Mathias. I'm his dad." After sitting a bit in silence, said Dane bolted off towards the hallway to escape the awkwardness. "I gotta pee." Iceland chuckled slightly at his dad's way of ending a conversation, then turned back to Kaoru. They were alone in the living room now, Norway in his room and Denmark in the bathroom. Immediately upon seeing the Asian's unchanged face, Iceland's own turned that of a light red. He bit the very inside of his lower lip slightly, wanting to hide the blush that danced across his cheeks. He sat down rather decisively on the couch, converting the mood once again to an awkward one. Damn, why did he get this way around Kaoru? He had just met him earlier that day. The brown-eyed boy, having nothing else to do, sat down as well, right next to him. Their hands touched for a moment, before darting away in embarrassment, causing Emil's blush to worsen. They sat silently before Kaoru spoke.  
"You know... You're one of the only people that was nice to me when I switched schools. So... Uh... Thanks."  
"Uh, well... Y-you're welcome, I guess..." Iceland looked up for only a moment before reverting his lavender gaze back to the couch. His blush deepened to a reddish-maroon, and his heart rate was faster than it had ever been. The silver-haired teen felt a bit of weight on the shoulder closest to Kaoru, and looked over to find the Asian resting his head gently where he expected. His brown eyes were closed and he hastily allowed his lips to form the faintest hint of a smile. Iceland couldn't help but smile as well, nervously at first, but soon growing more secure. He soon felt safe enough to let his eyes close too, but only for a second before he felt Kaoru's soft lips on his own. They snapped open at the sudden surprise of the kiss, their violet vortex swirling with a sort of confusion. You could tell that it was the first kiss for both boys, Kaoru's blush just beginning to form and Emil's growing even more yet, making his face feel like it was burning. His heart felt as if it were almost literally leaping out of his chest, about to soar far above them. The purple-eyed boy wrapped his hands around the back of the Asian's head, tangling his fingers in his brown hair and deepening the kiss. Not wanting to go to far already, though, Kaoru pulled back after about a minute, much to the disappointment of his new boyfriend.  
"A-ah... I'm sorry about that... I'm not quite sure what came over me, I just..." Finally showing emotion for the first time since they met that morning, Kaoru turned away from Emil, his face tinted red and his hands resting like a cat's paws on the taller boy's chest.  
Norway sat cross-legged on his bed, his boyfriend draping an arm over his shoulders. The tamer blond sighed and looked up at the Dane's bright blue eyes.  
"Well... What should we do?" He laid a single hand over his stomach, his eyes drooping ever-so-slightly in utter hopelessness.  
"I don't know... Maybe we should... Order a pizza?" The Norwegian nodded as Denmark suggested it, no other option apparent.  
"Why not?" The two sat in a hungry silence before Norway spoke up again. "Well, now that we've got dinner all figured out, let's go check on Icey and his friend." Denmark silently agreed and the two stood and walked out to the living room, and to their surprise, saw the boy they had only met about an hour ago sitting in the warm, welcoming arms of their 'son'.  
"No... I liked it... Thank you..." Norway cleared his throat, which caused the lovebirds to jump apart.  
"Emil... What are you doing?" Iceland's blush returned from where it had hidden after the kiss, and he stuttered a bit.  
"We, uh... W-we... Um..." Denmark chuckled a bit when he trailed off, dismissing it as something that they shouldn't get worked up over.  
"Norgie, go easy on the kid... After all, our relationship started practically the same way, right? I think it's cute."

**Author's Note:**  
Hmm... I see room for continuation... Please review if you want me to add another chapter or so, or even if you feel you want to leave a review. I love reviews and favorites and everything, it makes my day so much better every time. :3 Anyway, I've heard Hong Kong called Kaoru before, so that's just what I went with.


End file.
